


Green

by TriassicParker



Category: One Piece
Genre: Embarrassment, Everyone Is Gay, Gen, Green hair, Hair Dyeing, Mystery, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriassicParker/pseuds/TriassicParker
Summary: Zoro desperately needs something on shore, but it's his turn to watch the ship. Can Zoro keep himself and his secret hidden until he can get what he needs?





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post thriller bark but pre-timeskip, in my mind but it's place in canon isn't really important.

They'd stopped at a quiet looking port town to restock. It was Usopp and Zoro's turn to stay in deck, they only needed to be there for a few hours.  
But Zoro needed something, he'd noticed it a few days before they saw an island. He'd been hiding it, avoiding the crew up in the crow's nest, wearing his bandana when interactions were unavoidable. Most of the crew knew, but if Sanji found out he'd never hear the end of it. And Chopper... Chopper would worry. Plus, Zoro worried that he might lose respect for the swordsman if he knew.  
Luffy had already run into town, but Nami, Chopper and Sanji were still on board, making lists of what they needed in the galley. Zoro signaled for Nami from the doorway. She quietly excused herself, and came to the door.  
"Nami-" he pushed all his berries into her hand, ungracefully. "I need. The stuff." She'd bought it for him before, even helping him further ever since.  
"Zoro, this might not be enough..." Nami was easy to read, she was being greedy.  
"You witch-"  
"Keep your voice down, do you want Sanji to hear? I'll do my best, but this won't be enough to help you with it."  
"Nami that's all I have!” She had a lot of power over him, he couldn't even be rude and gruff. Especially with the cook so nearby.  
"We'll see.." she winked at him and pocketed his money. 

\--

Zoro and Usopp had been alone on board for hours now, both keeping to themselves. It was a quiet port town, no one bothered them when they arrived, it was unlikely for anyone to attack now. Usopp was in his workshop while Zoro was in the Crowsnest, anxiously waiting for Nami to return with what he needed.  
"Zoro!” Usopp called from below.  
"Eh?" Zoro looked down, the sniper was half way up the mast.  
"I'm starving, I'm going ashore for a bite to eat. You want anything?"  
"Nah, but if you see Nami tell her to hurry."  
"O-kay!” Usopp called, and left Zoro alone on the Thousand Sunny. 

\-- 

At some point, Zoro had nodded off, only awakening to the sound of Brook's laughter. He clambered down to the deck, just in time to bump into the cook who was grumbling to himself.  
"Marimo, I called for dinner like ten minutes ago, do you know how hard it is to keep Luffy from eating everything waiting for you?" Sanji was pissed and avoiding eye contact with him.  
"Sorry." Zoro mumbled and pushed past Sanji through to the galley. Hopefully he hadn't noticed.  
Luffy beamed at Zoro, just before digging in to their feast. Zoro dug in heartily, grateful for the dinner time chaos. For a moment, he forgot his embarassment and anxiety.  
That was, until, Nami clapped him on the shoulder after dinner. He followed her out after finishing his drink.  
"How'd you go?" Zoro asked, failing to keep the squeak out of his voice.  
"Well, I got some this time." She said, and Zoro sighed with relief. "But it's not the right one. Again."  
"What do you mean?"  
"It's... Matcha Mint, Zoro. You're not matcha or mint. You're... Well, marimo."  
Zoro growled, and punched the wall of the ship.  
"It will have to do." He said finally, taking the box from Nami. "Can you help?"  
Nami felt guilty for not getting the right shade, and agreed to helping him. She had pocketed the spare berries afterall. 

\-- 

Nami and Zoro quietly wandered towards the women's quarters. Zoro was eternally embarassed but Nami always refused to enter the men's bathroom.  
Robin was already in the shared bedroom, nestled up reading a new book. Robin knew about Zoro's problem, and often provided a hand when Nami wouldn't help.  
"You'll want to take your shirt of. No point hiding it from everyone if there's dye all over your clothes."  
Zoro nodded and removed his white shirt. He was definitely too bulky for this bathroom, risking knocking over dainty bottles at every movement.  
"Damn, Zoro your breasts are bigger than mine!” Nami joked, following the first step in the instructions. Zoro flushed bright red. They were pecs. Not breasts.  
Nami wrapped a towel around his broad shoulders, and began to brush his hair. He looked forward into the mirror in front of him. He could see the greys at the base. It looked stupid.  
"The grey isn't that bad, swordsman." Robin said from the doorway.  
"Wh- yes it is. I'm too young to go grey." He blushed again. The older woman chortled and picked up the box. "interesting colour choice."  
"It's all they had, marimo green just isn't in this season." Nami squirted the mixed dye into her gloved palms, and began massaging it into Zoro's roots.  
The Matcha Mint attached to his hair and began turning a lovely blue-green. It wasn't his original colour. It wasn't even close. But it was better than grey.  
Once it was all worked in, Nami peeled off her globes and placed a shower cap over his Matcha Green locks.  
"Once it starts to burn, just call out and we'll wash it off."  
"Mmm." Zoro nodded, and then nodded off. 

\--

He woke up to a light burning sensation, and groggily yawned. "Hey - Nami!” he called.  
Robin appeared in the doorway.  
"She's up on deck. Want me to get her or want me to help?" Zoro blushed and mumbled about not wasting her time. The archaeologist led Zoro towards the sink, and rinsed the left over dye out of his hair.  
She towel dryed him and scrubbed away the stubborn dribbles.  
She threw him his shirt and giggled as he pulled it on. Man, the women on this ship made him nervous.  
He looked in the mirror.  
He looked stupid. But it was green. Ish. He sighed and thanked Robin for her help. And a second time when he got lost finding his way out of the women's quarters.  
It was late, and he had worked out harder than usual to combat his embarassment. He eventually found his way to the men's quarters, where Luffy was already asleep and snoring. He slipped in next to the Captain, and slept. 

\-- 

He woke up with Luffy gone, and only Chopper still asleep in the cabin. He shook the doctor awake for breakfast.  
Over breakfast, he got into an argument with Sanji, who called him a bastard marimo. 

Everything was peachy green.

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be funny, and based partially on Zoro's hair never being the same shade of green, and partially on my tweet that read "Do you think Zoro's hair has actually gone grey but he keeps dying it cause he's embarassed and that's why it's always a different shade of green".


End file.
